Way the Pendulum Swings
by Fruity-writechic
Summary: An alliance that destroyed both their lives. Now Van a gladiator must learn to trust a blind Ziabachan priestess with a mysterious past, if he ever wants to conquer the enemy that destroyed his homeland 2 years ago. AU VxH
1. Default Chapter

Color, that was all Van's vision was filled with once he entered in the grand room. Gazing left and right he found himself lost in the thrills of magic tricks, the music rich from foreign lands, and the customary beauties who'd toss him a wink occasionally.

Nervously fiddling with his accustomed red-white tunic and beige trousers that he wore daily Van attempted to occupy his mind. The only difference to his usual attire, was the addition of his dull colored, chest-plated, brown-leathered armor which complimented his boots that were of a dark brown color. His slender hand immediately went to the untamable mane that the servants had attempted to control through extreme means. But as usually his dark raven hair had won the battle. As he continued to inspect himself he heard a familiar annoying voice call out to him.

"You could've at least worn something else Van"

"Oh shut up Reeden. What good is dressing up? I look like a chicken" Van retorted.

"Aw, now that's not very mature." Reeden pouted

"You're behaving like a sixteen year old," replied an even older man who went by the name of Gaddes.

Snorting, Van folded his arms across his chest before raising an eyebrow to the two scrawny men who's filthy white togas revealed their low station. Nevertheless, Van was grateful for their company. Company was something he was rarely blessed with during occasions such as these.

Quietly he continued acknowledged both their accusations.

True he didn't bother to pick something new for what now had to be his fifth visit to the Ziabach empire. He saw no reason to.

__

It's not like she'll notice

He attempted to justify his reasons.

As for Gaddes remark Van simply stated "That's because I am"

Gaddes gave his usual smirk "Very true, very true,"

Reeden just gave a yawn in reply. Gaddes nudged him in the stomach "Hey Getting tired already? It's not even that late"

"No" Reeden stated immediately, "I am bored cause I don't see any good company worth hanging around with."

"You mean you can't attract any good company worth hanging around with" Gaddes mocked.

Reeden's face flushed bright. He attempted to come back with a witty remark, but once he discover there was none he shut his mouth, crossed his arms and 'humph.' Van couldn't help but smile. Reeden's reminded him of Merle whenever she didn't get anything her way.

"Hello my friends." Van's ears perked up at reconization of the old weary timber voice. Turning around he spotted an elderly man way over his 70's approaching.

The massive ten meter-long white tigas that the elder wore indicated his high status. And Van couldn't help but feel small to the great man.

"Hey Dornkirk, how's it going" Reeden's beamed.

"Excuse me?" The bright smile on Reeden's face immediately fell at the cold demur the emperor was displaying. "How dare you address me such, you insolent slave"

Reeden jaw's went slack as Dornkirk continued "I ought have you whipped for the frankness you have just shown"

"Ah…I…Sor…Please" Gaddes and Van smiled at each other, as Dornkirk had managed to turn the 17 year-old into a blubbering fool.

Dornkirk too began to smile, a smile that became a hearty laugh as Reeden's stumbled for a reason not to be punished.

"Reeden, my boy" Dornkirk patted the young man's back "I was only joking"

"Argh.. Why me, my emperor? Why do you always pick on me?"

A wide smile spread across Dornkirk heavily wrinkled face "Because Reeden you are the easiest one to fool."

"That's what you get for being thick in the head" Gaddes said as he pointed diligently at Reeden's small skull.

"Why you" Reeden's turned to take a swing at Gaddes. Fortunately for Gaddes who was taller, all he did was grab the teenager's head and laugh loudly as the boy attempted to reach for him.

"Hey if you actually grow, who knows someday you may actually be able to reach me."

"ARGHHHHH!!!" Reeden's jumped furiously. Van and Dornkirk chuckled as Gaddes was beside himself with laughter.

"Woss... woss...wossssssss"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Atta!" Van's laughter was immediately silenced as he heard the voice call out. The voice contained such a melodic quality to it that anyone would've admired it's beauty.

Turning around Van came face to face with a girl who was one year his junior. She hadn't changed from the last time he saw her, as she still carried the golden staff with the dragon emblem engraved on it.

__

"It's her guiding staff, to help her when she walks" Van remembered Dornkirk once say

The skin upon her face was still slightly pale yet contained a little bronze. She had chosen to wear her honey colored hair up, unlike last time. Van noted how little jeweled hair pins she had worn on this occasion. Not surprising, since she never cared much when it came to these meetings. The stola she wore ran down to her ankles and was securely clasped at her shoulder with the finest gold pieces Zaibach could offer. Her attire greatly complemented her hair especially since it was curled. But perhaps the most astonishing thing Van realized was the color of her stola. It was a color that was barely worn by the emperors and empress. It was green, a similar shade to her eyes. And with lips that mirrored a baby rose in bloom to accompany them, she was indeed a sight.

Realizing that he had the attention of all three men, Van coughedandimmediately changed his expression to a cold one. To his frustration, the girl with dis-focused eyes just smirked before facing her 'father' and began talking to him by forming symbols in his hands. Dornkirk replied in the same language, minding the preciseness of the symbols he chose.

"Phspt" Van's attention was drawn to Reeden's ,"What's with that girl? Why is she moving her hands like that?"

"Reeden's" Gaddes voice contained a warning

"What? It's creepy. Nobody in their right mind would speak with thei..."

The girl's distained eyes suddenly rose and attempted to find the source of the voice.

Reeden's's shrugged innocently towards the beauty. "What?"

The girl simply stared slightly to Reeden's right shoulder before she whispered something gently in Dornkirk's ear. Dornkirk responded with a chuckle.

"What?" Reeden's replied now angry that he was being the subject to ridicule. "What did she say? Hell, cross that Who is she?"

"Reeden you much watch your tongue." Dornkirk lectured before facing the 15 year old, "This is my daughter..."

"Hitomi Kanzaki" she finished.

Both Gaddes and Reeden's's mouth's dropped to the floor. "YOUR DAUGHTER"

"No offense Emperor but... aren't you...well..a bit" Gaddes began

"Ancient" Reeden's exclaimed, "I mean look at her, and look at you. She looks at least 13 years old..."

"15..." Hitomi interrupted.

"Yeah… sure my empress?" Reeden replied, "As I was saying. She's 15 and your what? 80."

"77" she interrupted again

"STOP DOING THAT?" Hitomi just smirked to Reeden's's reaction. Van stared shocked.

Did he see a twinkle of mischief behind those eyes

"That must mean you were..." Reeden's paused as he attempted to make the calculations in his head. Van couldn't help but smile as Reeden's's forehead began to breakout in sweat.

"62."

"Arghhh I was getting to it." Reeden's yelled at Hitomi who just blinked.

"Why are you angry with me? I didn't say anything"

Reeden's turned and looked at Gaddes who's arms were folded across his chest as he wore a smug expression.

"Gaddes"

"That's what you get for missing out on Aristotle's classes" he replied calmly.

"I outta!" Reeden's didn't finish as he attacked Gaddes once more, leaving Dornkirk, Hitomi and Van alone as he's eyes fell upon Hitomi.

With horror Dornkirk immediately saw what drew Van's maroon's eyes. There exposed, for the entrie world to see was Hitomi's collarbone that revealed a beautiful, captivating gold dragon tattoo. Whispering softly into Hitomi's ear, Dornkirk subtly rose Hitomi's stola during the process. Hitomi's eye's widen briefly before placing a cool mask before them. Dornkirk then moved back to speaking with Hitomi in that special language the both of them shared.

The hand conversation between the two quickly ended as Hitomi was sent to fetch some drinks once again tapping her staff against the ground ahead of her to make sure no one was in her way.

"Van." Dornkirk replied wearly as both of them watched the disabled beauty disappear into the crowd of bright colored togas and tunicas.

"Yes Emperor."

"I wish to speak to you, but after you have seen Hitomi to her quarters."

Hitomi came back not too shortly after, a smile seen on her face as always. Her smile faded for a second as she realized it was silent. Dornkirk immediately smiled as he replied "Hitomi it's alright" Hitomi responded back with a smile. She handed him his drink before standing somewhat expectedly.

"Van will walk you to your quarters," he explained.

Hitomi's eyes seemed to widen like saucers and for the first time in their... complicated relationship, Van saw Hitomi blush. However as most things in life it quickly ended as she shot her chin forward, straighten her posture and pushed past him, leaving Van to follow. Turning back Van saw Dornkirk give him a knowing glance before walking into the crowds.

Meanwhile Van couldn't help but ponder about the enstranged tattoo on Hitomi's collarbone.

__

She is indeed a mystery.

She is also pig-headed

__

And she's your wife another voice couldn't help but add.


	2. The first time I saw your face

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Hey Fans!

I forgot one very important thing to mention in the first chapter and that is: I HAVE NO, AND I REPEAT THIS, NO CLAIMS TO THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF ESCAFLOWNE. I DO ,HOWEVER, MAKE CLAIMS TO THOSE CHARACTERS WHO I HAVE INVENTED. DO NOT TAKE THEM!

Another note my fans, I made Hitomi, Dornkirk and Allen OOC (out of character), simply so they are better suited for my fanfiction. That and between you and me, I really didn't like Hitomi's character in the first place, I find her a whoss during times.

I made this chapter especially long for you fans because it's that unfortunate time of the year again. Back to School, ahhhhhhh will it never end. Fruity sobbs and collapses to floor. So I am not exactly sure when I'll be able to update. I will however attempt to update by November at the latest. My resolution is to keep my promises. Dammit I still have two other fanfictions to update.

As for the plot of my story, this chapter begins several months in comparison to the first chapter. Just informing you so you fans don't get confused and all. The next chapter is going to take place during the actual time of the story, two years after all of this. Got that? Yes, no, maybe so. Ok. My fans are confused.

Roll it!

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**THE FIRST TIME I EVER SAW YOUR FACE**

_  
  
Six Months Earlier _  
  
Taking a deep breath Hitomi reached a gentle hand before her, as she stood on her balcony. Although she couldn't see the midnight sky she could still feel its calmy grip on her skin. Echoes of crickets and the howling of the beasts outside the Ziabach wall could be heard. She continued to live in this reverie, knowing all too well that this would be her last night of it. 

Meanwhile Dornkirk watched from inside. Wiping an old wrinkled hand on his face Dornkirk felt a strong sense of shame. Hitomi's silence was proof of it. Normally she would chatter on about the day's events, either about how she and Tarlem rode along Ziabach's borders, or how she talked amongst the children. Unfortunately the arrangement had driven her into silence and Dornkirk knew too well that this was just the beginning.

Finally Dornkirk decided to settle himself on a small cushioned bench at the center of Hitomi's chambers. The special design that the cushion possessed told anyone who gazed upon it that it was specially traded from the Indies. Attempting to occupy his mind Dornkirk fiddled with Hitomi's model of the Moon Goddess temple. Once he discovered that it didn't work he fascinated himself with Hitomi's room. He lost his mind in the rich red, green, golden curtains that hung everywhere. Anyone would have a difficult time maneuvering around this place, and it made Dornkirk wonder how Hitomi managed it, especially in her condition.

His eyes finally finished their journey on his 'daughter'. Dornkirk couldn't help but smile in pride. The Fanelian royal would be pleased at their future queen. Although Hitomi wore little jewelry to accessorize her cream/golden tiga, Dornkirk believed she was as beautiful as a goddess.

"If only you had been born a boy," Dornkirk whispered so softly that he was sure that she couldn't hear him. However the tenseness of her neck muscle told him that she did.

Joining him, Hitomi placed herself on the bench across him. She attempted to focus her eyes on his face but failed by settling her gaze on his right shoulder instead. Quietly, she listened intently for his explanation.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't have to be sold off like some piece of property" he continued. Hitomi blinked as she took in his words.

"It was the goddess's will that I be born a women Atta, after all we are smarter," she smiled softly at her joke before reality sunk in and she was overcome with sorrow once more.

"You must understand Hitomi," Dornkirk explained

"It's for your protection" both he and Hitomi replied at the same time

"My protection my emperor? Or your empire's protection?" she asked with daring eyes.

Dornkirk looked away as Hitomi's gaze was still fixed on him "Believe me, my Hitomi, I would sooner grant you the right to rule Ziabach when I passed onto the next world but..."

"It's not about who gets to rule Ziabach Atta" Hitomi pleaded "It's about this arrangement, this forced marriage"

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Dornkirk warned, his eye's darting around the room for any unwanted spectators

"Hitomi" he whispered in a quieter tone "Please keep it down"

Hitomi fell back in her seat in defeat "I am too young to get married " she mumbled

"You're fifteen my dear. Half the girls in Ziabach already have children by that age."

"You forget, I am not exactly a Ziabachan"

"Hitomi..."

"No! You can't just force me to marry because you need a ruler for a empire that I am not even born into" Hitomi yelled

"Will you just listen to what your Emperor has to say?" Dornkirk yelled so loud that Hitomi almost fell off her bench. After seeing the fear in her dull eyes Dornkirk slumped his shoulder's in shame. "Ever since the time you came to me asking for my mercy, have I ever made a decision regarding your future which have had undesirable results?"

Hitomi shifted uncomfortably on her chair "No,"

Dornkirk looked at his daughter once more before reaching his left hand so it was placed several inches below her chin. Almost painfully she forced a small smile as her eyes widened with bravery.

"You look beautiful today." Hitomi's smile brightened

"As opposed to everyday. Are you saying I am ugly Atta?" she pretended to scowl which caused the aged man to laugh.

That's when Dornkirk noticed one of many Hitomi's mystic nomad tattoo's peep out from her golden shoulder clasp.

"You watch yourself my daughter" he advised with serious eyes "Don't allow them to be seen"

Reaching over he pulled the clasp over the tattoo so it was hidden once more. "Thank you"

Rising from her seat Hitomi reached over for her golden staff when Dornkirk asked "What are you doing my daughter?"

"Aren't we going to the temple of the winged goddess to perform the ceremony?"

Dornkirk though about his reply for a minute. It was risky performing a wedding in the temple, especially if was supposed to be performed out in secrecy. However once he looked into his daughter's eyes he found he couldn't refuse. She had made so many sacrifices by agreeing to this marriage, he may as well grant her part of her wish by allowing her to marry in the temple she had being dreaming to get married in ever since she laid eyes on the goddess statue at the age of eight.

"Of course we are. I simply meant that you better remove your prized earnings " he gently tapped the earnings that dangled from her ear "you wouldn't want to raise suspicions would you?"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow in questioning but agreed none the less. After placing them in her left hand Dornkirk replied "You can wear them when we get to the temple"

_  
  
I hate them _

A pair of maroon eyes gazed into the grand empire with a menace. He snorted as the black stallion he rode on shifted nervously. He wanted nothing more than to turn his horse around and bolt all the way back to Fanelia leaving his cursed parents behind to explain to the emperor that he wanted nothing to do with some cheating, violent Ziabachan empress.

As though reading his thoughts, that massive soldier who's possessed a deep gashed scar running down his left eye replied "Don't even think it my prince"

He showed Van the horse strap that bonded Van's stallion to his horse.

"Vargas I don't understand why have to go through with this." he complained

"Your parents have worked hard and this is the only way to insure our allegiance with the Ziabachan empire" the wise soldier informed the wild sixteen year old.

"Well they could've at least told me"

Vargas chuckled "If they did, you would have been out of Fanelia so fast"

"And one more thing Vargas. Why didn't my parents accompany us tonight so then they could have at least suffered the same way I did" Van rubbed his butt

"For the last time my prince. It's customary for Ziabach to hold a march for any foreign rulers. And because this arrangement..." Van shuddered "is to be held out in secret, your parents believe it important to have the ceremony during the night when the dragon is asleep" Van's eyes glared at Vargas's metaphor. "Your parent's are going to arrive tomorrow in a carriage, pretending that you are with them as well."

"Why don't we save them the trouble" Van attempted to turn his horse around, however the ebony stallion remained it's ground, "Best of luck to moving the beast" Vargas replied "He doesn't listen to anyone but me"

Hitomi patiently stood at the alter fiddling her thumbs. She had always dreamed about carrying a bouquet of white flowers on her wedding day, but Dornkirk strongly advised against it for fear that someone would spy on them during the ceremony. Taking a deep breath she breathed in the smell of the green vines and plant life that filled the temple. 

Hitomi had spent most of her younger life in the desert so any trip to an oasis would always be a special event. It was for that reason that Dornkirk had designed this extension of the palace. It was to serve as her sanctuary. Although she couldn't see what it looked like Dornkirk had informed her that he had large marbled columns built in so they marked the pathway to the alter. Various vines covered the columns and exotic plants surrounded the columns and the pathways. The temple was built on a balcony and had no roof so anyone who entered had the chance to look at the midnight sky. However it wasn't the terrific view, or the plants, or columns that made this place special to Hitomi; it was the statue of the moon goddess that stood at the end of the path way. The goddess whose back faced the city below and only comforted Hitomi during her time of need.

Please Moon goddess, let my future husband be kind, let him be...

  
  
The yelling of two opposing people cut through Hitomi's prayers like a knife. Turning around Hitomi heard various voices belonging to three different people, Dornkirk among them. 

"Please will you keep your voices down" she heard Dornkirk hiss

"Sorry my emperor...ah.. It's just that"

Hitomi heard the shuffling of feet as she quietly walked behind a column

"Good God, Does your King and Queen allow you to treat him like that?"

The sound of a body being dropped on the floor reached Hitomi's ear. "They do, if he refuses to perform his duties."

"Vargas" a young voice reached Hitomi's ear. She listened inquestively, thrilled at the timber beauty the voice possessed "I am going to..."

"Save it for our training sessions your majesty" Hitomi gasped at the frankness the soldier was showing. If something like that ever occurred in Ziabach the perpetrator would be severely punished if not killed.

"You two, please control yourselves. Why were you carrying him"

"He refused to get off the horse"

"You would too if you were in my position." Hitomi winced as reality struck her. Maybe she should've hid in the forest with Tarlem.

"This is to be performed in secret. How do you expect to do that, with the two of you screaming like that?"

"My sincere apologizes Emperor"

"Humph"

"Van!"

Van that was the name of the Fanelian prince

Almost reluctantly the voice replied "I am Prince Van of the Fanelian kingdom I am here..."

Hitomi heard Dornkirk laugh and she could feel the confusion that surrounded the two. "No need for formalities my prince, I know who you are. And it's a pleasure meeting you and you to Vargas."

"Well see Van? And you were worried the emperor was a vicious tyrant who'd bite any royal's head off"

Hitomi listened closely as she guessed that the man name Vargas and Dornkirk hugged. She winced as she heard the brittle bones in her Atta's body crack. "Sorry my Emperor it's just that is the way we say hello back home."

"Yes of course. Mighty strong hug you've got there."

"Thank you. Hey! Where do you think your going?" Hitomi couldn't help but giggle as she heard Van curse immensely under his breath. She immediately held her breath as she heard all three heads turn in her direction. She heard the approaching of footsteps she recognized as Dornkirk's. Butterflies began to form in her stomach as she felt herself being lead to where the two were standing.

Van glared as the girl approached. However as she neared his glare faltered. The girl hadn't responded to his clear message and Van couldn't help but wonder if this girl was really that retarded. But the way the girl's eye's were always slightly off focused told him loud and clear.

She's sightless

Before Van knew it, he's mouth seemed to move with a mind of it's own. "What's this?" he yelled

"Van?"

Pointing to the girl outraged "You expect me to marry this mindless twit who is sightless"

Van saw the girl's eyes well up with tears, but she quickly blinked them away only to be replaced by anger.

"I'm not a mindless twit, I probably know more about the ways of politics then you do. As for the sightless factor, I guess the gods were out of their minds when they decided to grant a spoiled pampered brat with the gift of sight when there are others far more deserving."

"Pampered brat? Your probably more pampered than anything. How many slaves do you need to brush that horrible mane of yours"

"THAT'S ENOUGH VAN!" Vargas hollered as he grabbed Van by the collar "Forgive him my emperor and empress"

"What are you doing" he hissed into Van's ear

"This is the wife my parents chose for me. I'd rather marry the princess of Romenia, at least she'd be able to talk to the other royals looking them in the eye"

Vargas's grip on Van's collar tightened "Listen to me prince. I've had to deal with a lot on this trip. However if you think I'm going to stand by and allow you to insult a girl because of something that was beyond her control, you have another thing coming. Now you are going to marry her and you know why, because your parents said so."

"She's a Ziabachan..." Van hissed back "They're corrupt low lives who's only purpose is to take whatever doesn't belong to them"

"That was the past my prince. How many wars has Ziabach started with the other empires during Emperor Dornkirk's reign?"

Van looked away as Vargas's grip tightened "How many?"

"None"

Vargas finally released his grip. Averting his gaze from the stubborn prince who laid on the ground having a coughing fit; towards Dornkirk he saw that the two were at the base of the Moon Goddess talking with their hands. He watched as the girl quickly wiped a tear from her cheek before smiling and hugging the old emperor. Vargas's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Emperor Dornkirk is far to old to have children and they don't even look alike.

Quietly he approached the Ziabach royals and kneeled before them " My sincere apologizes Empress Hitomi"

He raised his head to gaze into the girl's emerald eyes. Emerald eyes were rare especially in Fanelia. He had also heard that emerald eyes were an uncommon physical trait in the Ziabach empire too. Only the nomads were said to have them, but they had wiped out many years ago for reasons unknown.

"You must not apologize for something that is not your fault. And just call me Hitomi" Vargas's mouth dropped down. The girl turned her head to look at her emperor.

"What is he doing Atta? He hasn't said anything."

"He's staring at you with his mouth to the floor." Dornkirk replied with a smirk on his face "Probably astonished at the wisdom you possess"

Hitomi smiled somewhat distantly "That's because I am a women"

Dornkirk chuckled "Not yet child"

"Empr...Hitomi" Vargas began "Are you saying that you aren't mad at Prince Van"

Hitomi's smile vanished "I am mad at him, not at you"

"Hitomi.." Dornkirk hissed

"But I will still marry him, for the sake of my empire." Vargas nodded agreeingly. Varie had been right about the girl containing wisdom beyond her years. "I suppose with two head strong leaders, the empire will undergo democracy."

Vargas and Dornkirk laughed at the girl's reply.

"Very well." Vargas replied as he wiped his tears away "I'll fetch the boy"

"Don't yank on his chain too hard, I wouldn't want him to choke" Hitomi replied in a teasing manner. Vargas couldn't help but smile. Yes Varie and Goau chose well, all that was left was convince Van that as well.

The ceremony had went by quickly and awkwardly. The groom stared everywhere but his bride, while the bride just stared blanklessly ahead as though her mind were somewhere else. When it came to the rings, both rings had been placed on the couple's fingers. However Dornkirk immediately advised them to remove them for the sake of secrecy. The kiss was perhaps the most awkward thing both Van and Hitomi had to endure. Hitomi didn't know whether he'd kiss her on the lips, thereby stealing her first kiss and Van just didn't want to. So by the end Van had settled to kissing the girl on the forehead. That soon changed when Vargas gave Van a warning look. 

Van groaned and gently tilted his head getting ready to give Hitomi her rightful kiss. However he ended up kissing the corner of her lip because Hitomi had purposefully turned her head away from him last minute.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wif..."

"Wait!" Hitomi stopped the shaking priest before looking at Van with cold eyes. She gently tugged something at her neck and pulled out a glowing dragon's heart pendent attached to a golden chain. Van couldn't help but stare at in awe, for these necklaces were rare. p

"It's customary in my family, that when a woman weds she gives her pendent to her husband," she replied monotonously. Tempted Van reached out for the pendent, he had already visualized himself showing off his new pendent to Gaddes and Reeden. However when he saw how Hitomi's eye's began to water he hesitated.

"You can keep it." he said simply

"Dammit. It's not for you to decide" she yelled as she threw the pendent at him before running off. Van gapped at her amazed that she could run that fast without seeing and crashing into a wall.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest finished before he fainted from anxiety.

"King Goau, Queen Varie and Prince Van" Van looked up to see the special twinkle in the Emperor's eyes. 

Miraculously the plan had worked and now the rest of the Ziabach empire believed that all the Fanelian royal's had arrived on time. Little did they know that they were welcoming their future king. The streets were covered with people dressed in robes, tugas of red, white and black, Ziabach's national colors. Van turned around to see little children dancing on the street, as young women in their prime threw bits of confetti in the air. With fathers clapping in pride and young men looked up in admiration, Van would've easily mistaken the Ziabach street for Fanelia. Yet Van was amazed to discover the contrast between the Ziabach he was seeing compared to those horrible Ziabach tales his older brother use to tell him as a child. Van immediately frowned as he remembered his brother. It had been seven years since his disappearance and sometimes Van could still hear his voice. It terrified him.

"Van, would you like to met the emperor's children?" Van heard his mother asked him. She had that special look in her eyes as she hinted onto something.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded.

Today is going to be a very, very long day

Following his parents Van was hardly fascinated by the extensive decorations the temple/palace contained for he had seen it all last night.

"You should pretend to look interested so you don't raise questions" he heard Vargas whisper.

"Why didn't they bring Merle?" he asked stubbornly

"Do you think it wise for her to meet your wife?"

Van bit his tongue knowing all to well the reaction Hitomi would receive if she were ever to meet Merle. Probably a scratch on her leg and her arm before Merle decided to scratch her entire face off. Merle may have been like a sister to Van but she was extremely possessive. P P

They finally arrived at the center of the chambers. Van's eyes widened as he saw a long narrow pond that stretched for the majority of the room. Rich red carpets with extensive golden design rested on both sides of the pond and about every other step there was a plump red cushion. He gazed towards the end of the chambers and saw the thrones where the royals sat. Two of the seats to the Emperor throne's left were already occupied. The two attendants rose from their throne to greet their guests. p

"I'd like to introduce my children" Dornkirk began as the two walked before the Fanelian family.

"Selena" Van came face to face with a girl about an inche shorter than himself. Her hair was so blonde that it appeared almost white/ silver. While her wide innocent-like blue eyes contained something unrecognizable they still appeared dark. She was accompanied by a man who stood three inches above her with the same colored hair. However his eyes were of a deep blood red color. He stared menacingly at Van as though challenging him.

Varie looked at the boy with curious eyes,

Dornkrik informed them "Ah yes the young man accompanying her is Dilandau Albatou. He's the general of my army and her..well..let's say body guard."

Van saw something spark in the albinos's eyes, something like hatred. However the pair were soon replaced by a man who was well five inches above Van. Van couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. The blonde's waistline hair was braided and tied back in a Roman/Greek fashion and the blue toga he wore was something dreadful. The boy's storm blue eyes condescended Van as a smirk too was placed on his face. Van immediately scowled.

"And my son Allen" Dornkirk looked around for the other member, who Van knew all too well. "My other daughter has seemed to run off somewhere."

From the corner of his eye Van could see his parents look worriedly at each other. Apparently Van wasn't the only one who saw this as Dornkirk followed up "I assure you she'll be here soon"

"I'm not going back there any time soon!" Hitomi informed her chestnut dirt-colored stallion. Tarlem just raised his had and snorted in reply. 

"What?" She continued to brush his mane gently "This whole marriage thing is absolutely ridiculous"

Hitomi paused as she recalled his harsh words

Mindless twit who is sightless

As Hitomi thought this she reached down to her collar to play with her pendent. It was a habit she had developed her entire time here and often it'd calm her down. However she quickly noticed its absence and worriedly felt her toga for any sign of it. It came to her afterwards that she gave it to a certain raven head who was in desperate need of discipline.

"Empress Hitomi"

Pulling herself up from the ground she felt for her staff which the intruder kindly handed to her "Jajuka?"

"Yes princess" the grand, lionkin stated with amusement. Hitomi didn't have to ask to know why her and Selena's bodyguard had come to fetch her.

"Do I have to go?" She asked

"I believe you already know the answer"

"I have to get dressed." Hitomi said as she felt the dirt stains on her old, tattered toga.

"No time."

"What do you mean no time." Hitomi demanded

"Because" Hitomi felt Jajuka's breath near her face "They're already here"

Hitomi didn't know exactly what happened next. All she remembered was herself running as fast as her feet could take her, with her guiding staff swaying back and forth wildly before her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" 

All the occupants of the room look as a blur of off stained white and honey dew hair came rushing past and ultimately crashing into the unknown prince of Fanelia.

Dornkirk slapped his head in embarrassment as the Fanelian King and Queen look curiously and amusingly at the tangle of bodies. Selena's face was poker like, as Dilandau scowled like he had eaten a raw bit of lemon.

Van moaned, as pain shot up his back. Looking up he met with emerald green eyes. Far too paralyzed to say anything, Van's mind focused on how her precious body parts were pressed up against his. Mentally slapping himself Van began to yell "Get off me"

"Atta?" Hitomi asked turning her head this way and that, making sure she had gotten the right room.

"Right here Hitomi" she heard him call in a weary voice "Now will you please get off the Fanelian Prince."

Fanelian Prince?

Hitomi's eye's widened in horror as she pushed herself off him.

"Where's my walking staff" she asked, her face red like a cherry.

"Here my dear" a kind voice said as Hitomi felt for her stick. Hitomi couldn't help but pause as she gazed at the source of the voice, a strong glowing violet era illuminated from it.

"Queen Varie, my other daughter Hitomi Kanzaki"

"Well..It's nice to meet you" the kind voice replied as Hitomi felt two kisses on both sides of her cheeks "We must talk some time"

Hitomi could only nod in reply.

Maybe Atta was right after all.

  
  
Van noticed the immediate bonding between his so-called wife and his mother which caused him to groan inwardly. It would only mean more trouble for him whenever Hitomi and he would get into arguments. Brushing the dust off his pants, Van felt a pair of eyes gazing at him. Following his instincts he turned around to meet up with Allen's angry pair of eyes.   
  
"Isn't Fanelia a small country father?" Van couldn't help but tense as Allen's obnoxious voice stated the truth. 

Raising his head, Van looked up to Allen who was seated on his throne joined by the quiet girl who went by the name of Selena. Her albino bodyguard had simply chosen to stand within the shadows behind Selena's throne. Emperor Dornkirk and Hitomi sat on the cushions across from where he and his family were being seated. It was nice to know that some people had respect.

Attempting to calm himself down, Van looked at Selena who just yawned out of boredom. His fixated stare on her didn't last long as Van saw a hand emerge from the shadows and grip Selena's throne chair possessively.

Rolling his eyes, he settled his gaze on 'his' Hitomi who unlike the rest of them sat closer towards the pond. She was smiling at herself as she dipped her right foot into pond. Van watched as she listened closely for Dornkirk's disapproval. Fortunately he was far too deep in conversation to notice, so Hitomi just allowed her entire foot to be enveloped with water.

Van's gaze just wondered to Hitomi's poor like attire. He just frowned.

She could've dressed better.

The poor nature of Hitomi's attire made Van feel like he wasn't worth anything.

Well two can play at this game

Van thought to himself as he plotted his next outfit he'd wear on their next visit. He was going to make sure it was absolutely hideous and plain and...

"I said isn't Fanelia a small country Father?" The annoying emperor prince finally had the attention of all the occupants.

From the corner of his eye Van saw as Hitomi hurriedly pulled her foot out from the water and hid it by sitting on it.

Dornkirk looked at his guests as though asking for consent "Why yes it is"

"So why exactly are we discussing trading matters with them? If they are a small empire than they surely have no contributions to give a great empire such as Ziabach"

Van's fist clenched tightly at the insult, he wanted nothing more then to tear that damn blonde's head off. Opening his mouth he attempted to speak but somebody had beaten him to it.

"I suggest you catch up on your research dear brother." The eye's of everyone was focused on Hitomi, but she paid no attention. "Fanelia is surrounded by mountain and forests, isn't it?"

Surprisingly enough her gaze met up with Van's, who could only open his mouth, "y..yes. Yes it is"

"You see Allen, that means mining and forestry are great contributions to Fanelia's empire. And unlike Ziabach who's dominance is entirely military based we still need those resources to run our economy."

Varie smiled knowingly at her secret daughter-in-law.

Yes she had chosen well.

As she gazed at Van, she saw conflict in his eye's hatred, admiration, self-loathing all fighting to win dominance. Once he settled for hatred ,Varie sighed in frustration, it was going to take a while.

"Have you forgotten the saying a grand empire is run on the many backs of the small men who carry it?"

Van saw something like hatred and lust reflect in Allen's eyes as his gaze drifted down to Hitomi's exposed legs.

"I must have forgotten" he replied quietly."I apologize to the Fanelian family for any oppose I may have brought upon your house"

"It's alright" Varie replied, while eyeing the boy carefully. There was something about him that wasn't quite right.

Not knowing what to make of the entire situation Van looked at Hitomi. She had stuck her neck out for his nation despite how badly he treated her. Perhaps that was enough to earn some of her respect, but it would take a whole lot more than that for him to regard her as his equal. Yes, he still hated her.

Hitomi didn't know what had just happened. The entire time her mouth had just worked beyond her comprehension. Normally she could care less if Van's country was being verbal abused by her brother. However Varie was Van's mother and she was a kind soul. She didn't deserve to badly treated during a trip where she was suppose to be treated as a guest.

Isn't Fanelia a small country?

The words resided in Hitomi's head as memories of her past came. Her old tribe was small, but it was also small. They had won every battle they participated in and had proven that it was foolish to underestimate your enemies.

You're just as foolish if you underestimate Fanelia, Allen.

Hitomi's skin immediately went on end. She could feel him watching her again, and she didn't like it because of the sickness it brought to her stomach. He was suppose to be her brother after all.

Allen

Rather than trapping herself in fear she focused her mind on the era across from her, which belonged to Van. Although he was what the street low-lives would call an ass, she still received some comfort in knowing that as long as she was married to him Allen couldn't touch her.

He possesses a color I've never seen before

Something glittering caught his eye as he saw a golden tattoo of some weird language on Hitomi's thigh.

Dornkirk's voice immediately interrupted his train of thought. "Hitomi, I believe Dovio is waiting for your Calculus lessons"

Hitomi's tattoo vanished beneath cloth as she excused herself from the room and left for her chambers.

Turning around Van met with Allen's eye that contained a mad possessive lust. Mouthing ever so carefully that only Van could see.

She's mine

  
  
Fruity's Response 

Terveh: Hehehe Nobody did. Thanks glad you like it.

Kk: Blushes thank you for the critique. I assure you explanations will be provided during later chapters.

f-zelda: Well… update coming soon and same with the answers to your many questions.


	3. Under the rule of a tyrant

Fruity-writechic- MERRY CHRISTMAS FANS!

I am so excited for the holidays that I just had to give my fans a present. So here it is. The latest chapter of The way the pendiulum swings. It was so crazy I was working on my homework when I had the sudden urge to just write. I love it when that happens!

I very much went from there.

There may be some confusion resulting the setting of the play. For those of you who get confused, I am just informing you that this chapter takes place two years after Hitomi and Van's last encounter. Ziabach has undergone a lot of change and I mean a lot!

Pardon my grammar and spelling errors. I was too lazy to go back and edit them. I will make a better job of my punctuation in the next chapter.

P.S- Mieden is Dryden's father for those of you who have forgotten.

**Chapter 3- Under the rule of a Tyrant**

_Had someone asked about Ziabach two years ago, many would have said that it was a great empire. A great empire with a strong head and noble body that willing obeyed the head's commands._

_Now, if you were to ask about Ziabach you'd receive many answers. Some which speak of Ziabach and the glory of the games. Others would just cringe, stating that their experiences there were the worst ones they possessed. Many just remain silent. _

_You ask them about the new Emperor they just turn their heads and tell you to seek your answer else where, for the Emperor has ears._

_It is the brave who'll tell you that it isn't the Emperor you should fear, but rather the blind mistress he keeps at his side._

_Before the death of the previous Emperor, Ziabachans had come to believe that she was his long lost child and had accepted her as their empress. There were rumors that said she had married a certain prince of a now non-existent country. Although the two didn't like each other, the Emperor knew it was a matter of time before the two would learn. _

_But it would not be so, the emperor was killed, the prince and all his lands scorched in flames and the empress…no fate far worse than the one she had to endure, the cruelty of a tyrant._

The pink haired sixteen year old looked eagerly as the hand of a little wolfing rose amongst the crowd of other wolfing, that had congregated new the fire for another story.

"Merle-chan?" the cute half kitten half human spoke softly

"Yes Mia"

"Is there no happy ending for this story?"

Merle's eyes began to glisten at the child's innocence. All the orphans were merely toddlers and babies when the horrible sacking of her beloved nation occurred. They could not or would not remember the horrifying screams that purged Fanelia into darkness. Nor would they remember the sweltering heat of the licking flames. They would not remember, but she would. She would remember her dear brothers who were not of blood but of spirit.

Blinking her tears away she placed a brave smile on her face while making up the ending.

"Why yes there is Mia. The prince who was thought to be dead, came back to rescue the empress from the tyrant…"

From the shadows Gaddes watched as Merle performed her daily ritual of story telling. Although the children had not seen the drop that had escaped from her eye, he did.

Sighing he pulled back the tent cover and went back into his secluded shelter.

"Crap…" Merle cursed as she accidentally dropped a piece of bread on the floor. While bending down to pick it up she dropped one goblet, followed by another and another.

"Having difficulty Merle?" The voice was enough to send her first on end.

In slow motion she turned around to find Reeden leaning casually against a tree trunk with a goofy smile on his face.

Looking down at what had caused her to stumble, Merle spotted a large stone carefully placed beneath the dirt.

"Redeen…" she hissed "You placed that there?"

Reeden blinked before simply replying "Why of course my dear lady"

In a mocking manner he bowed before Merle

"I outta claw your eyes out." Merle flinched her fist causing her long claws to extend by another two inches.

Redeen simply yawned "Your threats mean nothing to me"

"Oooo really"

Reeden back away as he noticed the horrifying glint in Merle's violet eyes and how her cat ears were suddenly on end.

"Come on Merle it was a joke"

"How about I add another scar to your other ten million" Merle now licked her claw causing Reeden to tremble.

Amidst Merle's taunting a shadow had appeared from nowhere. Sticking out a foot Reeden was sent tumbling to the ground causing Merle to erupt with laughter.

Spitting out a handful of dirt Reeden looked up to see a familiar tanned face "Gaddes!"

"Leave the lady alone" Gaddes stated simply as he took care to stomp on Reeden's stomach while approaching Merle.

"Thanks Gaddes" Merle managed to say amongst her giggles.

"That's no fair I still won" Reeden mumbled.

Sticking out her tongue Merle took care to damaged more of Reeden's ego, leaving the poor seventeen year old in distraught.

"Merle." Gaddes voice was stern, causing both teenagers to look up at him with anticipation. "We need to talk"

Taking Merle by the arm, Gaddes guided Merle away from the now worried Reeden who just stood there helplessly.

Merle hadn't bothered to pick up the single apple and two goblets she had taken with her.

"What were you thinking?" Merle jumped in fear as Gaddess' fist met the broken, scratched maghony table.

Gaddess had kindly leaded them to his tent where Gaddess knew he would receive privacy from prying eyes.

"I thought I told you not to mention Ziabach in any of your stories anymore," he continued.

Calming down immediately Merle averted her gaze to her claws "Honestly Gaddess your making a big deal."

"It is a big deal" Gaddess boomed. Merle swore that the all the candles that illuminated the tent were going to blow out "You know how word spreads. People may think we're starting a rebellion"

"There just stories" Merle defended

"That contains the truth"

Unable to recall the memory once more Merle gazed intensity at a candle that was lying a few feet behind Gaddess. "They need to know something about Fanelia and the royals"

Gaddess sighed while wiping a hand on his forehead "I miss them too"

"Do you?" Merle's voice was challenging "Cause I don't see you plotting some way to destroy them like they destroyed us"

"Merle! Now's not the time" Gaddess weary voice replied

"NOT THE TIME? IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!"

"I know"

"Why don't you get off your ass and do something? Austria is already planning something against that damn emperor"

"Because"

"Lazy ass"

"Merle…"

"Ass…"

"I am trying to protect you."

Merle stopped shocked.

"What?"

"If I plan something, Allen…he knows who I was." Gaddess paused to look at the astounded expression on Merle's lovely face "he thinks I am dead. If he believes otherwise, he'll search for other survivors."

Tearing his gaze from her he stared intensely at the table observing every crack. "I am only doing what he would have done"

Merle retracted her claws.

There was a strong silence between the two and for a moment Gaddess was sure that Merle had left.

"I understand" She replied at last "I understand"

"Get up" she groaned as a malicious voice called out from the shadows.

When the battered girl failed to respond, she felt a strong grip on her forearm that practically threw off the ground.

"I said get up whore" _Slap_

Not one cry escaped the girl's lips as the strong impact of a rough calloused hand reached her cheek. Stubbornly she remained stationary which only further upset the guard.

_Slap_

This time the girl was sent to the floor which basically caused her to defy the order.

"Phyruss!" another distant voiced called out "the emperor wants the girl,"

"Fine!"

The guard turned to look at the girl who was now crawling on her knees. Gripping her by her long blonde locks he sneered as the girl cried out. "Come along Marlene the Emperor wants to see ya"

Touching her in a vulgar area he dragged the girl out of the prison cell.

Hitomi was in her usual position, kneeling before the Moon Goddess statue deep in prayer. To the fool's eye she would have appeared like an angelic creature, peaceful in the calm serenity of the garden she dared to call her own. However if one looked closer they would've seen whip marks on her back and the remianants of burn scars particularly on her shoulder blades.

The remaining scars of where piercing metal once lacerated the skin upon her wrists were still visible.

It was hard to believe that two years ago, this was once the proud empress of Ziabach. Her past was unknown to most with the exception of a few. It was her past that protected her from the cruel touch of the now reigning emperor.

_Do you know what happens when a seeress marries Hitomi?_

A young Hitomi with cute puffy cheeks looked up to her Grandmother and smiled

_What Grandma?_

_Both the seeress and her love are protected by the power of the pendent_

_You mean this pendent_

Shyly the girl placed a small hand on the simple necklace that dangled around her neck.

_Yes_

_How does it protect them?_

_If any one dares to take something precious from them the magic of the pendent automatically hurts the attacker_

_Something precious. Like a jewel?_

The elder women couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence

_No something of more value_

_What?_

_I'll tell you when you're older_

The little honey-haired girl scowled causing the elder women to laugh

_That scowl will not give you everything you want dear_

_Humph_

"No please don't"

Hitomi sighed as she attempted to pull her concentration into leaving her body. Sometimes if she concentrated hard enough she could almost feel herself flying, or even riding on Tarlem in the desert like old times past. Once she discovered that her mind wasn't going to allow her to leave she gave up and sat patiently listening to the worried whispers of the guards.

"Are you sure Emperor? What if she pulls something?"

"She is not going to perform a spell. Not again, just as long as I do not touch her"

Listening more intensively Hitomi heard the fighting struggles of a person begin dragged.

_It's probably a soldier or something_

"Seer" Hitomi couldn't help but smirk. Was that fear she detected behind Allen's voice.

"Yes Allen" As Hitomi anticipated Allen struck her across the face "its emperor, seer"

"There was only one true emperor" Hitomi dared to say "And you are not it"

"Dornkirk is dead" Allen spat on Hitomi as though she were no more than dirt

"You know what I mean" Allen felt his blood boil as he saw a familiar flame flash behind those fogged eyes. It was a flame he wanted so badly to exterminate but unless he found that damn pendent of hers he knew he couldn't. All he could do for now is beat her to a pulp. He had done that and still she came out of it stronger than ever.

If only he could do what he did to the pathetic Austrian princess last night.

His attention drawn back to the bleeding girl at his side, he signaled the guards to drop her at Hitomi's side.

He watched as Hitomi eyes wondered aimlessly, her arms moving ahead of her.

"Another soldier?" she asked

"No" Allen sneered

Feeling around Hitomi's hands made it to what felt like long strands of hair. Her mouth opened in horror as she looked back at where she guessed Allen was standing.

". None of the torturing methods worked. See what you can extract out of her"

Biting her lip Hitomi could still feel the women shaking beneath her hands.

"Do not dare to refuse me Hitomi, otherwise it'll be another five days of whipping for you. And I don't think that your old wounds have quite healed yet"

Almost quietly Hitomi brushed aside some of the women's hair before pressing her palm in the center of the girl's forehead.

A bright light illuminated both of the girl's as the guard's stood aside gapping at the site they've seen many times over but still couldn't comprehend.

When it was over Hitomi was left shaking with the women unconscious in her arms.

"She knows nothing."

"YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!"

Hitomi's eyes widened with anger

"She knows nothing Allen" she hissed "she's only a princess, do you honestly think that her father would inform her of his battle plans"

Raising an arm Hitomi prepared herself for the hit, yet it did not come.

But she did feel the warm breath of Allen as he spoke close to her face "Mark my word Hitomi I will make you pay someday"

With that said Hitomi heard Allen walk out of the temple. "Leave the girl with her" she heard him say as the guards scurried after him like mice.

Smiling Hitomi looked down at the women in her arms. She was about five years her senior, yet Hitomi felt like a mother to her.

_You are about to mother a child to monster. I only hope that it possesses your kindness and kindred soul like I've seen. _

_Van looked about the grand room, already feeling his anger towards a certain empress beginning to wear off._

_Wow how does he afford all of this?_

_He inquired while gazing at the various urns that sparkled and gleamed with gold._

"_I see you like the urns the dear Austrian friend has given from me"_

_Startled Van pulled back his hand that was midway through the air anticipating the touch._

"_You sent for me Emperor?"_

_Van wrinkled his brow as Dornkirk stepped out from behind the curtain revealing his shriveled posture. For the first time Van saw Dornkirk for his true age, and realized that Dornkirk was like any other man, they aged. Again he spoke "Emperor?"_

_Raising his head Dornkirk smiled at the young Fanelian prince before staggering towards the balcony that over looked all of Ziebach "Tell me again Van, why are we here?"_

"_For the glory of Gaea sir."_

"_Ah yes. It's clear now." The emperor turned matching his ash grey eyes with Van's fiery ones. "You see that map Van" Van's eyes went the direction that Dornkirk was pointing at. A large map of Gaea and its nations, Ziabach being the greatest one of all. "That is the world I created. For countless years I've spilt blood, separated families, all to expand the empire."_

_Dornkirk's eyes flashed with mixed emotion of sorrow, frustration, and sympathy "Since I have become Emperor Van, I have only known five years of peace. Five!"_

"_My emperor"_

_Dornkirk waved his hand in the air dismissing him "Please don't call me that you are family now. Come, please, come sit. Let us talk together now. Very simply as men. Well Van, talk"_

_Breathing in deeply Van wiped the front of his face "Ziabach is far too great of an empire to rule"_

"_Tell me Van. What is Ziabach?"_

"_An empire sir. A great empire"_

_Dornkirk nodded solemnly "That is what you see. Now I will tell you what it is. What it truly is. What it has become."_

_Van watched silently as the old emperor's eyes clouded over, reminiscing about old times. "When I first came to power Van. I wanted a nation where everyone received what they desired. There were many who opposed my ideals, they said it was unrealistic, as it were. I refused and fought against all opposition Van. I was not the peaceful man I am now Van"_

_Seeing the look of awe on Van's face Dornkirk nodded "Oh yes I was a tyrant. Yet as I grew old , my perception changed. It seemed that as I became more peaceful, the nation I had sought to grow in peace grew more restless." _

_Sighing Dornkirk looked at Van with nakedness of his emotions "I am dying Van. _

Like a reflection in water Van watched helplessly as the scene unfolding before him vanished like a warm winter's breeze. Replacing it was the familiar sight of him and his fellow slave companions in shackles standing before their owner Meiden. (Dryden's father)

Van knew that the time had come. Like many previous times before in his past two years of miserable existence. It was the time when blood would be spilt and the name would be called throughout the arena once again.

"Gladiator! Gladiator!" They would shout to the victor.

Taking a side glance at Jaju he could tell he was trying hard to contain himself from laughter. Unlike Van, Jaju took the games with pride. It came to no surprise since the average gladiator died in a month of incitation. Van and Jaju however had managed to last for two years.

Van's attention went back to Meiden's speech "Some of you are thinking you won't fight, some that you can't fight. They all say that until they are out there. Thrust this into another man's flesh." Van's eyes became slits as he's blood began to boil "and they will applaud and love you for that. You may begin to love them for that. In the end we're all dead men, sadly we cannot chose how, BUT we can decide how we meet that end in order that we are remembered as men."

The rest of the gladiator's stood emotionless as many of them attempted to suppress their fear.

"How many do you think will come out alive?" Jaju whispered. Van just shot him a look that suggested he lay off his ego for a moment.

"Alright! Alright! Geez touchy"

Striding into the arena Van automatically covered his eyes as the scorching sun burned him and the rest of his comrades. Glancing from side to side he quickly determined the size of the arena and began planning tactics on how to survive.

"Scared gladiator?" he heard Jaju say.

Snorting Van charged for the opponents.

What happened after that very much became a blur as it always did in the past. Van lacerated someone's flesh before rushing and cutting another. He had grown accustomed the horrifying screams that they no longer bothered him. Before he knew it, he and Jaju remained.

"They went down fast" Jaju remarked "Boy he looks pissed"

Van's red eyes followed Jaju's to Meiden who was sitting in the first row seething.

"I don't see why" Van tossed his sword aside "We did what he asked"

"What?"

"Killed"

"What is it you want? A girl? Boy?" Van looked up from the corner of the tent to see Meiden sitting before him. His normally pallid face red from what Van could only guess as anger. Mieden stroked his long ebony beard several times before looking Van eye to eye.

"You sent for me" Van replied simply.

"I did. You are good, gladiator. However you are not that good. You could be magnificent"

"I am required to kill nothing more"

Meiden nodded his head in agreement "That may be enough for these small nations, but not for Ziabach. The young Emperor has arranged quite a few spectacles for the empire's entertainment. I find it amusing, especially since the games had been closed down by Ziabach's previous emperor" Fearful that Meiden may have seen the truth, Van tore his gaze away still attentive to what the merchant had to say "So finally after seven years of living in flea infested villages we are finally going back to where we belong, the Coliseum."

Taking in deep breath as though Meiden were there at that moment he turned to Van "You should see the Coliseum Gladiator. 100 000 Ziabachans watching every move you wield with your sword. The silence followed by the sound of thunder afterwards."

"You were a gladiator?"

"I was"

"And you won your freedom?" The promise was so fragile that Van feared it would dissipate if he breathed too hard.

"A long time ago the emperor Dornkirk presented me with a Rudius- a sword that symbolizes your freedom. He touched me on the shoulder and that was it."

"So you knew Dornkirk"

"I said he only touched me on the shoulder once"

Van lowered his voice before replying "I think I may want to stand in front of the Emperor as you did."

Meiden raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Then listen. I wasn't the best because I killed quickly. I was the best because the crowd loved me. Win the crowd and you shall win your freedom"

"Very well. I will win the crowd"

Meiden smiled at last before replying "Good. You shall go to Rome with my son Dryden and the others. Have bloody adventures and the great whore will reward you. Perhaps when enough men have died, you may have your freedom. Take this…"

Mieden tossed Van a sword all too familiar to him. "This is…"

"Your old sword. I couldn't sell it in the market, the damn thing is a piece of crap."

Van bit his tongue as he dismissed himself from Mieden's tent.

"Tell me more about this wife of yours" Jaju started

"Why?" Van had always been defensive when conversation revolved around the only girl in his life he had ever disliked so strongly.

"I need something to remind me that life isn't as shitty as this"

Closing his eyes Van smiled as he attempted to recollect his past memories of the blind empress.

"She had hair of hone dew and lips as pink as well…" Van's eyebrows wrinkled as had difficulty recalling Hitomi's features. The only thing that popped out was her eyes. "Her eyes. They reminded me of the fields in my homeland after a rainfall. Fresh and glimmering."

"Didn't you say she was blind?"

"Yes, she was"

"Then how'd she marry you. If she couldn't see how you looked like"

Van closed his eyes "Our marriage was arranged"

"I know that. I just find it strange that she still married you."

"What do you mean."

"Well you hear how some girls' runaway after their wedding. Yours didn't do that"

"No" Van silently agreed

"And she gave you that pendent of yours"

Van's callused hand where the pendent laid securely. It was not the only thing that they hadn't taken from him, nor would he have let them. "Yes"

"Did she say why"

"Some tradition"

"You must have liked her a lot"

Van raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jaju "What makes you say that?" there was a roughness in his voice

"Well geez Van you protect that damn pendent more than your own life"

Blinking twice Van paused as the truth gradually sunk in him. He had found her attractive in a strange way. She puzzled him more than any women had before her. Had situations not gone the way they had perhaps they would've…

No! A voice within him protested. It's because of her Fanelian went down in flames

Anger reflected within his eyes as he looked at Jaju "Do not speak of her anymore"

"Alright! Alright"

Staring straight ahead Jaju and Van allowed their minds to vanish into the oblivion of the heavens. Both were secretly frightened of what would await them.

"Have you been to Ziabach before gladiator?"

"Yes"

Jaju raised an eyebrow as this new piece of information added further interest to Jaju's curiosity.

"So what was it like"

"It was a long time ago." Van answered.

Knowing all to well that his gladiator companion would say nothing more Jaju rolled onto his side and fell to sleep leaving Van captive to his nightmares.

Taking one more look at Jaju Van sighed. Closing his eyes he saw the one thing that haunted him all these years, emeralds, two them, calling out to him begging him to live.

The pendent began to shine.

_Feedback_

_**Sushi**- _Ummm thanks I am glad that you like the whole mystery persona. Some people usually find it annoying or something

**_Lockea_**- I don't know about them exactly falling in love in that chapter. There is certainly a form of attraction, Hitomi isn't like most girls Vans met before

**_Inda_**- Yes this is gladiator theme. I took some lines from the movie so I could keep a link with the actual movie. But keep in mind that I am going to add some other detail that doesn't have to do with the movie

**_Mirokulover_**- Happy to hear that somebody enjoys my fic

**_Fireangel631_**- You think Allen was bad in the previous chapter, ooooooo you're going to want to kill him in this one. Hehehe can you tell I don't like him much?

**_moggy201484271612345_**- here's your update

**kk**- Hehehe yeah the messy situation is just a result of my lack of organization. Blush It's nice to know that people enjoy that kind of thing.


	4. The Return

Fruity-writechic- here it is fans chapter 3, but don't expect a new chapter till the summer, I've just recently received a job so you can imaged how much time I have.

* * *

**  
Chapter 3- The Return**

* * *

Marlene moaned in pain before wincing as agony sliced up the side of her ribs. 

"You shouldn't move" Despite her blurriness Marlene made out the figure who sat calmly at her side. Automatically she jerked in attempts to get away from the stranger.

"I won't hurt you" there was something about the voice that Marlene heard. It was loneness and pity.

It wasn't long before her vision cleared and at first Marlene's face paled as she saw what she thought was a ghost.

_It can't be…_

There sitting in front of her in naked flesh and blood was the last empress of Ziabach, the one who had been thought to be executed during Ziabach's tragic sacking.

She was still as slim as when Marlene had last seen her at that specific banquet that occurred oh so many years ago. A banquet that seemed nothing more than a fading memory that didn't exist.

Taking a deeper look at the girl, Marlene realized that she was in no better shape than she. The empress may have as well been a slave in a market place. On her face remnants of scabs were left and there still was a fresh bruise over the girl's left eye.

Yet despite her broken state the girl smiled at Marlene, catching her by surprise.

Seeing that the girl was alright, or at least as close to it as possible, Hitomi turned around to wash the cloth that was currently in her hand in a wooden basin filled with water.

Judging by the lack of stench of blood in the cloth Hitomi turned around once more to tend to Marlene's wounds but found that when she went to touch the girl, the princess pulled away.

Understanding completely Hitomi laid the cloth back in the basin and pushed it the princess.

There was a strong silence between the two that Hitomi began to doubt that the girl was going to do anything. However the sound of a cloth being squeezed removed all concerns.

Hitomi had witnessed this far too many times that she could practically smell the blood that would come from Marlene's vigorous scrubbing. Like so many victims before her, cleaning themselves with that tattered piece of cloth was their only of achieving cleanliness. She knew that all victims had scrubbed to the point where there was no skin left, most of the time Hitomi couldn't do anything except listen helplessly. If the victim was strong they would accept what had happened to them and move on. Unfortunately, there were those who just wouldn't be to compensate to the horrible truth. Those girls had taken their own lives in the dead of the night when nobody would be able to hear their cries until it was two late. It was the reason that this place of sanctuary had become known as death row by the Ziabachans who were forced to witness the dead bodies on the ground just below the temple's high balcony.

Hearing the vigorous scrubbing of Marlene Hitomi only hoped that this one was strong.

She couldn't stand another failure, for the cost would be her own life.

Absently her hand wondered to her neck where Hitomi discovered her pendent gone. Sighing, she placed her hand on her forehead and wished that Tarlem was well…wherever he was. It had been weeks since she received news of Allen selling the stallion. Hitomi had remembered how her desire to spill had been so strong it frightened her. Tarlem had been her only companion.

She eventually reasoned that things could've been worse. She could've been Celena, who's bodyguard and perhaps true love Dilandau had been sent out to participate in the games. A cruel practically joke performed once again by Allen who was known for his possessiveness over his younger sister. He was perhaps too possessive. Hitomi had even heard speculation Allen's inappropriate behavior towards his sister.

Yes, things could've been worse.

Once again Hitomi remember her abba and his kindred voice.

_Things could've been worse _

* * *

Hitomi closed her eyes as she reached out for the warmth that could be felt from the sun. Amidst the small beams of light she could still feel his intense gaze upon her back. 

Turning around to face her husband with blank eyes she smiled at him, knowing all too well that nothing infuriated him more.

"Hello my husband"

Hitomi could almost hear his teeth gritting against each other.

"You are not to address me by that title in public," he's voice was stern and firm holding no emotion.

"There's no one here to hear," she replied in an all too knowing way.

"Don't be stupid" Van retorted "There's always someone who hears's something they shouldn't"

Clicking her tongue Hitomi walked closer to the source of voice, not afraid of slipping for she knew every crevice in her temple.

"It's you who is stupid. Didn't my father tell you that I have the best hearing in all of Gaia"

Hearing him snort Hitomi smiled inwardly as Van changed the conversation. She loved it when she won "Nice to see you're in better spirits"

"Certain occasions are known to make people cry," Van and Hitomi secretly knew what she was referring to.

"I am leaving in a few days time"

"Of course you are," Hitomi mistakenly allowed some disappointment in her voice which she knew caught Van off guard.

Sighing, Hitomi approached Van in a way that she never would've allowed herself to a few days before. However things were different, they were married now and despite how neither of them wished to be she knew she would have to take the first step. Placing her hand on his chest where she felt the pendent she had given him a few days earlier. It was her most prized possession.

She could feel Van flinch at her touch as Hitomi moved her hand to grasp his. Bringing his hands to her right shoulder she maneuvered her hand so that Van's slid part of her toga so it hung at her right shoulder, thus revealing her tattoo.

"It's like your pendent" she heard him whisper in a raspy voice.

"Not even Dornkirk knows the whole truth about my past." Feeling his eyes on her Hitomi immediately flushed. This was something she had to do "I come from…"

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like it" Van's maroon eyes burned with such intensity that it felt as though he would set his eyes on fire. However his darkened expression went unnoticed by Juju who like an idiot stared jawless at the startling pearly white columns which held the gates. 

"Look!" Van's eyes followed to where a statue of the previous emperor once stood, now in its place was one of the man whom Van despised with all his heart.

"Hey Van!" shaking out of his revere Van looked at Juju "we're moving,"

Like a lamb Van had no choice but to follow the rest of his gladiator comrades who were heard towards the prison that would surely mark their deaths. As the sound of the clanking shackles resided in Van's ear Dryden, Meiden's son passed by with a bright smile on his face.

"Ready to win big gladiator?" Dryden remark was immediately ignored by Van. He would not be used as a tool for goods, no, he had his own agenda.

Staring at the distance to where the palace resided Van felt familiar warmth near his chest. Looking down, Van was astonished to see that the pendent was glowing immensely. Hissing Van covered his chest protectively to hide the illuminating glow given off by the pendent. However a brief second later the light disappointed leaving Van in a state of confusion. He still didn't know what the pendent did.

Dryden was a fairly handsome man who unlike his father possessed a more loose character. That was not to say that he didn't take money seriously, money was practically his life. However with a strong pointed jaw line and deep mocha skin with long curly treadmills Dryden could've easily attracted a wife like bees to honey; he just found money to be more of a better companion.

That was why he was buzzing with anticipation once he passed through the gates of Ziabach. He could practically smell the profits coming in.

To his dismay Dryden laid his eyes on a short stump of a creature, which appeared to have hair growing out of his nostrils and a pair of round spectacles that slid to the end of his nose bridge.

Rubbing his dibbled chin, Dryden attempted to fit a name to the man's face.

Why does business have to be so hard? He thought to himself

"Dryden, son of Meiden, pleasure to be doing business with you," Dryden raised an eyebrow and stared at the man open hand. Hesitantly he took it only to be pulled into a tight embrace with the man whose stench could have paralleled those of a skunk.

"Moleman how are you?" Dryden whizzed while trying to hold his breath.

"Well…" Moleman proceeded to whisper into Dryden's ear as not to allow the gladiators to over hear.

"What!" Dryden boomed so loud that a few women who were strolling by glared at him. Dryden gave them an apologist smile before looking at Moleman sternly "I don't care if the emperor wants battles, I won't sacrifice by best fighters."

"There your father's fighter Sir Fassa" Moleman replied his voice dripping with sarcasm "And the crowd wants battles so the emperor gives them battles. You will get the battle of Austria."

Dryden groaned "the massacre of Austria"

"Yes!" Moleman nodded his head far too eagerly that it disgusted Dryden "Austrian soldiers obtained from Ziabach's recent war with Austria…apparently their excellent fighters"

Shooting Moleman a look of annoyous Dryden proceeded to say "How about you round up all the beggars and thieves from the prison?"

Moleman huffed and folded his arms making him truly appear like a mole "We've done that!"

"If you're going to give away the best gladiators in the empire, then I want double the rates" Dryden was determined to obtain as much profit as he possible could.

Moleman on the other hand was just as stubborn "You'll get your contract rates or you will get your contract canceled. If you don't like it, then you can crawl back down that shit hole you came from."

Dryden gave an all knowing smile that he was infamous for in the market "Now why would I want to do that Moleman? I thought that shit hole was your home"

Meanwhile Van's gaze was captivated by the site of the city.

"Emperor prepare yourself."


	5. The experience of survival is the Key

_Hello fellow readers._

_Here's at last another chapter of Way the Pendulum Swings. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT LIKE CONTENT AND MILD SWEARING. If you're senstative to those kinds of things I suggest you don't read this chapter._

_If you're wondering why this chapter is so freaking long, it's because there is a lot of content and new idea's being introduced. If you have any questions simply review. I may or may not answer them depending on whether the answers will provide spoilers for future content._

_DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE, HOWEVER MIA IS MY CHARACTER. PLEASE DON'T PROCEED TO COPY HER._

_Oh another thing._

_Eyira is the Gold twin of the cat girls and Naria is the silver twin of the cat girls. And Van, Hitomi, Millerna are 17 years old. Merle is 15 years old and Gaddes is24 years old._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- THE EXPERIENCE OF SURVIVAL IS THE KEY**

* * *

* * *

****

Hitomi didn't have to be told about the commencing of the games. She could feel within the depths of her bones, a sudden chill of many fore coming deaths of faceless gladiators who would fight for freedom; a freedom that would never come. She immediately began harassing her faded lips. Biting them with her sharp canines still she had managed to draw out several drops of blood. A taste of something coppery and bitter assaulted her tongues senses, and for a second Hitomi almost believed herself to be trapped in the same night when this horrible nightmare began.

Gradually her senses of reality dimmed, till all that was left was her and that night. Goosebumps made their way up into her forearms, and her bony fingers became clammy with sweat. Although she couldn't see her self, Hitomi only had to guess that she was as pale as the center of the sun on a hot day.

_It began slowly as it usually did. Hitomi's heightened hearing would first hear the terrorized screams, followed but the cruel cackling fire. A hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. Its tight grip alarmed her, as she could only guess its owner was begging for help. The weight of the hand gripping her wrist suddenly became light. Spurts belonging to a sticky substance immediately splatter all over her face and her toga. The hand…oh god's the hand was still fiercely gripped to her wrist. As for the substance Hitomi didn't have to think twice as to what it was._

_Yet amidst the chaos Hitomi heard his voice calm and eerie. He was beckoning her, as he always did._

"_The fool is now dead sister. He can't stop us, with his arrangements of marriage" there was so much malice in his voice it stricken Hitomi with fear "Come with me to my bed"_

_Oh Allen, what have you done?_

Fortunately, Hitomi's senses soon cleared allowing her to part with the horrible memory. She sat there at the base of the moon Goddesses statue in shock, amazed at the sudden turn of events. That memory had plagued her for two years now; its attack would often be fiercer during the games, the anniversary of the old Emperor's death. Yet, it had barely lasted for more than five minutes.

Hitomi gently rubbed her cheek against the cool marble of the Goddesses' ankle in attempts to calm herself. It was a habit that soon replaced the old one, as Hitomi was no longer with her pendent.

She sighed absently while allowing her pale eyes to look at the strongest source of heat. Smiling softly as the sun beams danced along her high cheekbones, Hitomi reached up as though she were going to embrace the sun.

Whatever it was that she was feeling, it brought warmth to her heart and the promise of change.

However, her light hearted mood didn't last, as her rational side ebb her conscience. It harshly spoke of the truth and told her exactly how stupid it was to raise her hopes.

_Whatever feeling this is girl! You should stop; you'll only end up as devastated as those girls who hurled themselves off the edge of this very patio._

Hitomi hurled her eyes shut. It wasn't a coincidence that Hitomi had been locked up in the very place that she had once considered her solitude. Although it was a blessing, it was also a curse, a part of some sick joke Allen had called a test.

The temple that Hitomi resided in opened up to the sky, inviting the sun's embrace during the day and the moon's comfort during the night. It was also filled with wild trees that surprisingly harnessed their roots into the rock that made up the palace, and possessed the most beautiful statue imaginable. Although the temple's openness had allowed Hitomi to feel a part of the outside world, it was also a disease. The temple had been designed similar to a balcony. So protection from rain was slim to none, as Hitomi would have to resort to the leaves and branches of the trees to cover her during stormy nights. However it was it's barring that posed the real threat; as they didn't rise high on the average person , perhaps only up to the waist. It was for that reason that Allen had secluded her to that part of the palace. The temptation of taking ones life was always present.

Hitomi was ashamed to say that there were times when she desired nothing more than to hurl herself off the edge and plunge into the streets below, where her blood would join the blood of so many of Allen's toys. One of he's toys was currently shuffling in a distant corner. Hitomi didn't have to see to know what she was doing.

'_She's staring ahead'_ Hitomi whispered in her mind '_There will be deep bags beneath her eyes because she hasn't slept for days.'_

The corners of Hitomi's mouth pulled into a bitter smile _'I wonder if she knows'_

She clenched her fists, causing small crescents to be engraved in the soft skin of her palm.

_Damn you Allen, Damn you._

* * *

* * *

Merle's head jerked as the carriage had just gone over another bump along the wavering dirt path in the middle of the wood. Much to her dismay, her head jerked once more as another bump was present.

Instinctively she growled. _I hate traveling. Stupid Gaddess, that arrogant ass._

Movement in her arms disrupted her thoughts as Merle's attention was drawn to the little kitten Halfling in her arms. The site of the Halfling was enough to calm Merle down drastically as she intensely gazed at the silver stripped fur that had gathered at her shoulders and her hands or more correctly paws. Merle scowled as she noticed the tiny girl's arms quiver slightly from the chilly night air. Her motherly instincts automatically kicked in as she pulled Mai tighter into her warm embrace. In return, the little girl burrowed her head further into Merle's chest as though seeking warmth and refuge from the cold.

Merle's overprotective scowl soon transformed into a genuine small, as she gently brushed a few of Mia's shimmer silver locks from her face before planting a kiss on her forehead. She paused to take in Mia's catlike ears, that were so much like her own, and yet so different. Her ears were an exact replica of her mother's. Merle closed her eyes to take in a memory of the one sister who had died protecting the little bundle currently in her arms.

Merle was so wracked with sorrow that she had little time to comprehend Reeden's sudden attack, as he popped out from the middle of nowhere to grasp her by her small shoulders.

"Aha I found ya!" he exclaimed cheerfully. However before he could even blink twice, he felt the pressures of Merle's claws against his supple neck and Merle's dark azure eyes glaring at him.

His gaze swiftly shifting from her severely angry face to the little bundle wrapped in her arms. Immediately he felt like banging his head against a wall at his stupidity.

He knew that Merle was fiercely protective of the kitten and for him or anyone to disrupt Mia while she was sleeping was seer idiocy. Reeden gulped; fortunately Mia was still sleeping soundly in Merle's arms.

Reeden winced slightly as Merle dig one of her claws into his neck a little bit deeper.

"Don't ever do that again!" she hissed. Her bright pink hair that past her shoulders but barely reached her mid back seemed to stand on end.

Reeden could only nod his head, dumbfounded. His reaction seemed to amuse Merle because she soon relinquished her grip on his neck before leaning back to get a better look at him.

"Did I scare you?" her voice took brag like tone that caused Reeden to scowl and cross his arms in frustration.

It was only when Merle took a better look at his attire did her smile slide off her face. Reeden was wearing his dirty red bandana, along with a small chest/heart guard on top of his tattered green tunic. His shorts that were a darker shade of green appeared to have a holding belt for knives. However, it was the two small daggers that Reeden normally carried on his ankles along side his boots that confirmed it all.

"You better ease your grip on the poor girl Merle," Reeden joked but his voice still had a sense of seriousness. Merle shook out of her reverie before gazing down at Mia. Reeden hadn't been joking, if Merle had maintained her fierce grip Mia would've woken up. Automatically she eased her hold on the kitten before giving her attention to Reeden.

"We've been summon to Austria" Reeden's statement caused Merle to take in a deep breath.

"What?"

"The king apparently wishes to have a word with Gaddess" Reeden answered honestly.

Merle could only scoff. She hated the king of Austria, who had been known to be rude and brash during her time in court. "Why now, why us? We are barely getting through ends met as it is. What right does Austria have to demand things from us?"

Reeden closed his eyes as he attempted to dig in his brain for a reason remotely intellectual enough to counter the girl's argument. When he found that he couldn't think of any he simply decided to just tell Merle what Gaddess had told him.

"Aston's eldest daughter has been kidnapped by Ziabach" he replied slowly in attempts to allow the facts to sink into Merle's brain.

Intently he watched as many emotions were displayed on her face, astonishment, pity and then finally anger.

"The girl's most likely dead then" her voice flat as a board in attempts to disguise her true feelings. However when she turned her head away from Reeden to look at her niece, it was a dead give away that she cared.

Reeden coughed as he usually felt uncomfortable with these kinds of situations, "Aston believes her to be alive."

"Then Aston is a fucking fool" Reeden couldn't help but gasp at the anger contained in the fifteen year old's voice. "No woman in their right mind could ever survive such a monster."

At loss for what to say Reeden simply stared at her, until Merle became so feed up that she picked her and her niece up and headed to the back of the carriage.

Reeden could only watch her back. He knew that any conversation involving women and Allen was just too painful for her. During the beginning of the new terrorizing reign, rumors had spread like plague of Ziabach's new emperor and the various tortures he performed on woman. To him, women were simply objects to be used and then discarded time and time again.

Merle had left them for a short after Fanelia siege, in search of the wife Van had presumably taken up prior to the attacks from the Ziabach Empire. Reeden couldn't even understand what possessed the girl to do such a thing, as she was in love with Van at the time and was more than willing to claw at any girl who got in her way.

It wasn't until six months later that Merle had suddenly appeared in front of Gaddess tent, battered and broken. As Reeden could recall she was beyond recognition, and it took the strength of the gods to stop Gaddess from marching to Ziabach's gates and demanding who had done this to her.

Merle had changed after that. Where there was once a hyperactive girl, now stood a girl stoic and cautious. Merle had never cursed a day in her life. Of course she would resort to calling him and those who annoyed her names, like idiot or jerk, but never swears. It was barely a week after her return when Reeden had walked into Gaddess tent after hearing some commotion. He walked into the most frightening scene he had ever seen. Gaddess papers had been scattered all over the floor, and huddled up in the corner was Merle who was screaming hysterically, calling Gaddess names that no respectable woman would dare utter. Gaddess hadn't been able to calm her down, and eventually resorted to bringing in Mia to calm her. Merle soon calmed down after that, and soon moved on with her life.

Although Gaddess knew what had happened during those six months, he never uttered a word of it to his comrades, or Reeden, nor did he bother to remind Merle. Reeden knew that the stupid shit cared about Merle, which was why it was up to him to inform Merle about their change of route to the capital of Austria.

Reeden sighed before scratching the back of his head where a headache was starting to emerge.

_God's I am too simple to have such complicated problems_

He mumbled before leaning along the side of the carriage where Merle had been and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

* * *

Eries leaned along the edge of one of the pillars within the courtroom. Occasionally her serious azure eyes to drift back to the mass of elderly leaders including Marlene's fiancée The Duke of Fried, who were entrapped in a heated discussion about the turn of events. As she continued to watch them, she felt her pale complexion grow only more paler with each word spoken.

"I can't understand how the Princess could've just gotten captured like that?"

"It's unfortunate!"

"You don't suppose that the emperor has already done away with her?"

"What do you say Duke? Everyone knows what happens to the women!"

"Enough!"

"Apologizes my King. I meant now harm I was only questioning the inevitable"

"None the less, we should attack Ziabach, King Aston"

"They have taken what is rightfully yours, none of the other regions will dare to question our motives nor stand against us. You must act now my King! We the leaders of our legions will gladly stand by you"

"Politics," she spat out in disgust after she tore away her sight from the group and tried to focus on something else. She wanted nothing more than to leave the courtroom, but she forbade herself, as she was determined to gather as much information as possible concerning the well- being of her eldest sister. The council hadn't bothered with her, as they assumed their conversation was well above the comprehension of women.

After a minute, Eries decided to change her location. Picking up the ends of her black toga she moved to the south corner of the room where she stood erect. Her long straight locks of golden blonde drifted to her lower back shaping her fairly long face, putting an emphasis to the hollows in her cheeks. Incidentally she had placed a long black veil to cover the majority of her hair; it would do her no good to have these men leering at her.

The sound of the quick shuffling of feet disrupted her thought and no sooner than Eries could turn her head to see who the perpetrator was, she came faced to face with a pair of eyes that mirrored her own; the only exception was that the pair of eyes contained a sparkle of hope.

"It is very unlady like to sneak up on those superior to you," Eries replied a matter of factly.

To her dismay, her younger sister just rolled her eyes. Eries took a step back to observe her sister's attire. Millerna was wearing her best toga, which accompanies her almost perfect hair style. Dainty ringlets framed Millerna's face as the rest of Millerna's curls had been pinned up along the very back of her head. There was also a suspicious glimmering whenever Millerna's hair caught the sunlight. Eries groaned inwardly, she had taken the time to hide her precious hair jewels.

Millerna on the other hand, ignored her older sister's scrutiny as she attempted to glance beyond Eries slender shoulder to look at the council.

"They are still discussing the matter" Eries chose to inform her.

Millerna switched her gaze back to her sister who had suddenly given up bothering to eavesdrop on the council and headed for the nearest exit, expecting Millerna to follow.

She did, as she knew arguing with the 'ice princess' was as pointless as telling moon and the sun to switch places.

They wondered through the corridors for quite sometime before Eries stopped in front of their sister's previous quarters. Millerna paused at the door, taking in it's stillness while observing subtle changes that had occurred there during their sister's absence. Her comb was no longer in front the mirror as it previously had been, the windows were barred shut, and not one piece of cloth was left astray as a result of Marlene's inability to settle on an outfit.

"I was able to progress through my medical studies a bit more" Millerna spoke suddenly in attempts to forget about their missing sister.

Eries simply stared straight ahead "Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"You are aware of father's opinion about your studies" Millerna's face feel at Eries stone cold tone.

"I see no harm in…"

"Of course you don't see any harm," Eries interrupted "Just as Marlene saw no harm in wondering out of the palace grounds"

"That's different!" Millerna cried out passionately.

"How is it different? Both of you want what you rightfully can't have. And now, one of you is suffering because of your rash behavior" Eries voice was so sharp it could've cut through stone.

She turned to face her sister than "Do not delude yourself sister. The war between Ziabach and Austria is only temporarily delaying what has already been established."

Millerna's heart crushed expression, caused slight turmoil within Eries heart but she pressed on.

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper Eries took a step closer towards her younger sister. "What happened to our sister will be no different than what will happen to us on our wedding night." Eries smiled slightly then "The only exception is that there will be no war involved."

Without anymore words said Eries departed from her sister's side to acquire more information about the well-being of their sister.

* * *

* * *

The conversation among the elders had maintained its center of topic, for a while after the departure of the two remaining Austrian Princesses. Much to the King Aston's irritation he knew persuaded the girl's to leave was as pointless as convincing the sun to stop shining. That was why he was pleased when he saw Millerna, the younger foolish daughter of his served to provide a distraction to the middle princess. Despite King Aston's chauvinistic attitude he didn't like to lead on that knew his second daughter was more cunning then him.

She would've made a better match for the Duke of Fried had it not been for the rule that stated that the eldest daughter should be matched off first. Now looking at the situation King Aston still hoped that there may been a chance that he could wed off Eries to the Duke, if Marlene didn't come out of the thing alive.

Stroking his beard that laid along his lazy jaw line he stared intently at the group.

"We have no choice but to war with Ziabach," he stated calmly

Immediate hushed whispers began to disperse until Duke of Fried outspoken the others "War is a great risk, not only to your country but many others as well. How many of your men have participated in small wars with that great nation over the past two years? Many have perished." Duke of Fried paused to taken in King Aston's solemn expression "To official announce war on Ziabach would be suicide my King."

The Duke with his sharp angled face took his time to bow his head in respects. "I believe that there is another way to receive the princess without harming millions"

With a simple wave, a cloaked figure stepped in from the shadows. The figures long legs moving in a cat-like grace that entranced the entire council; even King Aston who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The figure stopped at the right hand side of the Duke before humbly bowing to her Duke and then to the council.

King Aston who automatically got over his attraction for the figure automatically boomed "This is your proposal? I expected better from you Duke."

The Duke's expression remained stoic as he nodded at the cloaked figure.

In less than a heart beat, the cloak figure pulled back her entire cloak revealing one of Gaia's rarest and hated creatures. Squinted eyes met blood red ones. There before the council was perhaps what was believed to be the last of kin of the cat-tribe. Her fairly tanned skin contrasted against the three strips that laid along side her jaw line. Her attire was black and tight fitted, made from a material that seemed to bend in ways unimaginable. She smirked with a strong sense of malice, as she had one hand on her cocked hips putting emphasis on the large numbers of daggers that were safely kept in their small sheaths.

"What is this?" King Aston exclaimed, the force from his surprise so strong it caused his chair to fall behind "What is that thing doing here. She should've been wiped out long ago."

Both the Duke and the cat girl remained unfazed by the King's tantrum. Rather the Duke calmly laid his hands before him.

"She can move much faster than any of your greater assassins my king. Her ability in the acrobatics is let's say…awing. And she stealthy and quiet." The Duke took his time to raise an eyebrow "Unless we do it your way my king. Barging through the front gates of Ziabach arms blazing and getting innocent soldiers killed"

King Aston scoffed "She's a woman, how can she be reliable"

This time it was the lady who spoke "I assure you my king. I will deliver your daughter safely. Any obstacle will be silenced" her voice was pallid and smooth like sweet nectar.

The king sighed before replying "At least grant us your name"

The woman smiled "Eriya"

Without a reason the King shivered under her gaze. He had known evil, hell he would even say that he had tainted his soul in its practices, yet something about her eyes was erring.

* * *

* * *

Jaju moaned as he looked at his companion locked in shackles.

"Getting ready for the fight tomorrow" despite his aching muscles Jaju grinned, anticipating the crowd's cheers and the adrenaline in his blood.

Van looked wearily at Jaju before looking at the little window that hung from the center of the vast roof, where the moon shone brightly. There were many other steel cages to the left and right of him, all of them filled with dying gladiators, or new recruits who shared the same fate.

Once again Van began playing with the pendent that illuminated brightly on his chest. Jaju watched him with amused expression.

"Tell me about her,"

Van just shot him a death glare that cause Jaju to chuckle hastily "Alright, I am just messing with ya"

Despite the sparkle behind Jaju's eyes Van distinctly saw the reason for Jaju's all too cheery mood. Fear, Jaju was afraid of death and the smell of being in a new place wasn't reassuring.

Placing his stubbornness aside for a while he began "She had hair of hone dew" Van skipped mention her lips sense he really didn't feel like describing them "Her eyes. They reminded me of the fields in my homeland after a rainfall. Fr…

"Fresh and glimmering" Jaju finished. Smiling softly Van turned to see Jaju cuddled up in the corner of the prison. Despite his shackles he seemed in better spirits.

"It's a sin to hate a saint" Jaju stated faintly before sleep succumbed his senses.

Van couldn't help but scowl at his statement. What Hitomi really a saint? He couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that the thought of her is what kept her going all those cold nights. But as to whether it was out of his hatred towards her and his desire to seek vengeance for his kingdom, or something else he didn't know.

He suddenly shivered as he felt a pair of eyes boring him. Turning around he looked five cages down from him. A pair of boiling red eyes was focused primarily at him.

It took less than a minute for Van to recall who their owner was.

_Raising his head, Van looked up to Allen who was seated on his throne joined by the quiet girl who went by the name of Selena. Her albino bodyguard had simply chosen to stand within the shadows behind Selena's throne_

Puzzled as to why the Albino body guard was there, the sound of clunking keys kicked in his sense. Light automatically poured into the dim room, causing Van to squint.

A womanly silhouette was made out, standing along side a kin who belonged to the lion-tribe. For a second Van could only gap, as the woman removed the top of her cloak and eagerly darted her gaze from cage to cage.

Cringing into the corner, Van managed to evade her sight. Automatic recognition of the empress would mean his immediate death, not that it mattered he was already dead.

He watched curiously as her azure eyes stopped at the cage where the albino guard laid. She whispered some soft words to the lion man before taking a lantern and headed for the cage.

The blood eyes ceased scrutinizing him and became focused on the empress.

Interested Van strained his hearing to pick up some of their words in the conversation.

The girl's voice was small as she continued "Dilandau, I am scared."

"Has he touched you" Van didn't fail to pick up the strong sense of protection in her voice.

Selena quickly shook her head in denial "Don't worry about me. He's not interested he's only interested in her"

_Her?_

"I am worried for you" the empress Selena continued "Allen was talking about how this is going to be the best game ever. He's gone mad"

To Van's surprise Dilandau's hand shot forward to grab Selena's neck. She however made no efforts to get him to remove his hand. How could the woman have such trust in a man who carried such blood lust in his gaze.

Dilandau's words soon answered his question " If he's gone mad, then why don't you run"

"Because…you're…"

"Don't be fucking stupid " Dilandau hissed "I am made for this Selena. You shouldn't care if I…"

"Stop!" Selena cried before reaching forward and pulling his head to meet up with her lips. Never had Van witnessed such passionate displays of affection.

No sooner as she had initiated their hungry kiss between the steel bars, Dilandau pulled away to look in Van's direction.

Selena followed his gaze, concern revealed in her eyes.

"Go!" Dilandau commanded.

"But I checked their all asleep…" the distraught empress continued.

"I said go" even Van winced at the albino's harsh tone. The empress bowed her head in shame before covering her face once more with the cloak before heading towards the exit.

"Don't fucking come down here again," Dilandau yelled out at her back. Van noticed the sudden tenseness in her shoulders as she continued to listen "You're presence is a fucking nuisance"

Slowly she turned around to look at him with a soft smile, although her eyes showed the opposite feelings "I'll get you out. She has to help me eventually."

_She?_

With that said she left, bringing with her all the light.

Soon Van's garnet eyes met up with the Blood ones. "Don't fucking tell anyone about this Fanel, or you're dead"

* * *

**

* * *

REPLIES:**

**Inda-** Sorry to say but I refuse to say whether or not Hitomi is from the Mystic moon. Hehehehe that doesn't necessarily mean that she is or isn't.

**Anime Monkey-** blush thanks for the comment. I hope this update makes you happy.

**F-Zelda-** Thank you. I am glad you like the fic

**Aradow-** Hehehe thanks for the constructive critism. I was a little bit more careful this chapter and I hope it exceeds your expectations.

**MirokuLover-** Yes I am back, and I intend to be, seeing as I have a lot of time to spare.

**Umbarthule- **Is this ASAP enough for you? Probably not. Many apologizes

**Kayorine-** Hmmm… why did I make Allen crazy in it. Well Allen is very possessive, that much can be observed on his reactions in the series ie. Constantly pulling Hitomi at his side, telling her to stay put etc…I thought it would be interesting to exceed that persona in him. Plus Allen would make a pretty good bad guy. And yes, I will admit that hating Allen had 'nothing' to do with me making him crazy.

**Tevrah-** OMG I can't believe that you're reviewing my fanfic. I am shocked. I love your fanfic All for Love, which I am waiting for an update. Ahem…Yes Allen is really horrible and thanks for the compliment.

**Alantie Mistaniu- **Thanks, and I will keep writing.


End file.
